justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
Not to be confused with We Can't Stop the Music. "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus was featured as a leaked DLC on Just Dance 2014,'' and is now a DLC on ''Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2014 The dancer is wearing a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned light blue, golden yellow, and a dark blue-violet top, yellow and red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a yellow necklace, and black and blue booties. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. Just Dance 2015 In Just Dance 2015, she has a different color palette. Her jacket is changed to a pink one, with a light pink and purple crop top. She has the same choker and has a gold bracelet. She even wears yellow, dark purple shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, She has dark purple dyed hair and her glove is pink. Wecantstopdlc coach 1 big.png|JD2014 4---TZetDzN.png|JD2015 Background Just Dance 2014 The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn allover the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There's an Open-sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts, the background is purple with some modified photos from the music video. Just Dance 2015 The background has some strange, bulldog-like creatures in colors such as purple, yellow ochre, light green, yellow-white and gold. They wear caps, hold sceptres and wear chain necklaces with the letters J and D on them. They also lip synch the male vocals. There are also some lights behind the dancer and the bulldog-like creatures. The rest of the background is pitch black. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves 'in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Put your right hand up and shake it as you lift up your right leg. We Can't Stop and we won't stop! Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *"Hell," "Molly," "Butts," "Strip" and "Line" (second time said) are censored. Also, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want." The reason why "Molly" and "Line" are removed is because ''Molly is a nickname for MDMA pills and line was used during "get a line in the bathroom" which refers to using lines of drugs in the bathroom. **A large chunk of lyrics "Got somebody here might get some now" was not censored, even though it refers to casual sex. It was also left uncensored in Get Lucky. * That said however this song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday November 26, 2013 (three days after Miley Cyrus turned 21). It was also released in October 2013 for the PAL Wii and on February 1st, 2014 (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. Before it became a DLC for Just Dance 2015, throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies were: "Be patient" and "Nothing confirmed yet." Or even "We have no plans for this song right now." ** The song was leaked again on the Wii U shop accidentally for only 6 minutes on 4/5/14 from 2:37-2:43 P.M. *Until its release on Just Dance 2015 as a DLC, the song was never properly released in the series. * The JD2015 version is the first remake of a song that is already HD. * The photos from the video are gratified due to copyright disclaimers. * However the song still couldn't be released on Just Dance 2014. *This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second, although it was eventually released in the game it was going to be released. *The dancer for this looks like the one from Waking Up in Vegas, and the one from Price Tag. It's more likely that she might be the same dancer of the former. * A Just Dance Now picture with this dancer included (in JD2014 version, as one of the dancers) was leaked on Just Dance Netherlands Facebook site, but it was removed later. This '''may mean this song is/was going to be on this game too. * When you finish dancing to this song in Just Dance 2015, you see it in Just Dance 2014 version in the background. * The JD2014 version used to come with two avatars, one that resembles the dancer and one that resembles Globox from Rayman Legends. * We Can't Stop used to be available for people who hacked their Wii on Just Dance 2014, but on November 26, 2013, it was replaced by Dummy Dummy. * The background of the Just Dance 2014 version of the routine resembles the background of Troublemaker during Flo Rida's part * In JD2015 version, the dancer is slimer and taller. *This is unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series being followed by 4x4 on Just Dance 2015 and is officially the second of her songs in the series. * This is one of the several songs before Just Dance 2015 to feature zooms, along with several other songs. * This is the first time when Ubisoft remake a routine, adding extra zooming out/in. * The necklace of the bulldog in the background says "JD". * Excluding the instances in JDNOW, this is the 2nd time a song was remade with massive changes in colors and background, with the first one being Warm Up (song). * There's a glitch with the glove in Just Dance 2015 version. It becomes partly black at some moments. * The Just Dance Now files originally had a folder called "WeCantStop" but was renamed to "WeCantStopDLC" like all the other DLCs. * The pictograms are light blue in both versions, even though her color palette is changed in Just Dance 2015. Gallery We Cant Stop DLC 2015.jpg|We Can't Stop with new background and color scheme as DLC on Just Dance 2015 WECANTSTOP.jpg wecantstopdlc.jpg|We Can't Stop WeCan'tStop.png|We Can't Stop in the menu Dancin with Miley! Dancer.png|The JD2014 Dancer s8656045963772_1412762210.jpg|We Can't Stop on Just Dance 2015 20140823 003520.jpg|Menu Picture 20140823 003552.jpg|The song's "folder" 20140823 003620.jpg|High Score screen (XBOX 360) 20140823 003652.jpg|About to play (XBOX 360) 20140823 004124.jpg|After the gameplay (XBOX 360) IMG2570A.jpg|The avatars IMG2571A.jpg|The clam avatar WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 We Can't Stop Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 WCS.png|We Can't Stop JD2015 Remake We Can't Stop Comparison.png|We Can't Stop Comparison in the menu 1937435 10152976092127147 139774289201907176 n.jpg wecantstopdlc_cover@2x.jpg Wecantstop.jpg wcs.png|The Pictograms wcsext.png wcsext2.png wecantstopjd2015.jpg Videos File:Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop File:We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus Just Dance 2014 (Beta) File:Just Dance 2015 - We Can't Stop - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2010's Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Laura Ferretti